Disney Heroes Episode: Rebel Resistance
Disney Heroes Episode: Rebel Resistance Rated: (TV-PG fv) About the Episode In this Episode, the Starkiller Base tests its weapon by destroying the tiny Star System of the Old Republic and to make matters worst, Kylo Ren and his First Order team launch an attack on the Rebel Base on planet Takodana in order to get BB-8, and it's up to the Heroes to hold off the enemy until the Rebel Resistance arrives. The Episode Act 1 At Starkiller Base, General Hux gives a Speech to Thanos's Army by crushing the Republic and the Avengers with a mighty fist. Then the giant laser cannon is fired by traveling at lightspeed, then it struck and destroys the Hosnian System including the Old Republic Capital killing over 2 Million People. Rey senses something and then 15 Tie-Fighters, 2 Imperial Transports and the First Order Imperial Shuttle attacks the Castle & Rebel Base as the Heroes begin their attack. Maz Kanata gives the Ancient Lightsaber to Finn and tells them to protect it, then he hurries outside to the battle as the Castle gets hit by a missile. Iron Man, Iron Rescue and Thor took out the first 10 Tie-Fighters. On the ground, Finn, Chewbacca, Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre, Akima, Cale and Elastigirl took out a few Storm Troopers, but got out numbered. Then without warning, Poe Dameron in his X-Wing including the Rebel Resistance and the others take out all Tie-Fighters and killed most of the Storm Troopers. Act 2 In the Forest, Rey senses something and just before she could react, 3 Storm Troopers prepare to attack. So she killed all 3 of them with her small blaster with the Force, but then Kylo Ren appears and asks her about the Map. He uses the Force, but Rey blocks it. Then Kylo Ren captures her and boards the First Order Shuttle as he departs for Starkiller Base leaving Finn upset. When the Rebel Transport arrives, Captain America, War Machine, Aladdin, Riku, Aqua, Namine, Roxas and Lighting appears to tell them that the Rebel Resistance Base on planet D'Qar is upgraded. Ann tells them that Rey is kidnapped by Kylo Ren & she is taken to planet Starkiller Base, and Iron Man tells the team to head for D'Qar. Act 3 When the Heroes, Avengers and Rebel Team got to planet D'Qar at the Rebel Base, Finn is reunited by Poe Dameron and he told him that he was rescued by the Allies. In the Office Room, Tony Stark explains to Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Spider-Man, Captain America, & Luke Skywalker about the Final Battle against Venom & Xehanort, plus dealing with Beerus, destroying Golden Frieza and also Project Ultron, but he doesn't want to stop protecting the Earth. Then Ann got informed that Starkiller Base is about to start recharging the large laser cannon and target D'Qar, Finn explains that the Oscillator can be destroyed and it'll cause the planet to explode before the laser fires. Iron Man announced to prepare the attack. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (On Starkiller Planet, General Hux gives a speech to 1,000 Storm Troopers & 500 Imperial Solders before firing the weapon) General Hux: 'Today is the beginning of the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a small star system far from here...the Old Republic lies to the Galaxy while the New Alliance is formed a few months ago to create the New Republic so they can team up with the Avengers & also form the Rebel Resistance in order to wipe us out. This fierce machine that you have built for master Thanos, upon where we stand...will bring an end to the Senate. To their cherished Fleet. All remaining Systems in both Galaxies will bow to the Imperial First Order! And they will remember this...as the Last day of the Republic!' (The Storm Troopers salute) General Hux: 'FIRE!' (Then the Starkiller Planet fires the large laser cannon targeting for the Hosnian System as Kylo Ren at the Mega Star Destroyer watched) (Shortly after the Starkiller Planet destroys the Hosnian System) Finn: 'It's the First Order, they done it' Akima: 'What?' Finn: 'They used the Starkiller Planet's laser weapon to destroy a small Star System' Joss Possible: 'The Hosnian System' Ann Possible: 'With that powerful weapon, it can destroy a tiny Star System in less than half-hour' Kim Possible: 'I have a bad feeling about this' Nani: (She tells Ann Possible something) 'Everything is going to be fine. (Then she tells Sora & Kairi something) Sora & Kairi, I need to ask you something' (They walked to a Balcony stand near the Lake) Nani: 'The Galaxy is doomed! They're using the Starkiller Base's Cannon that can destroy a small Star System in less time once it's charged up' Kairi: 'So once the Cannon absorbs the Sun near it, the Cannon will slowly charge until it reaches full power' Sora: 'Then we must destroy the Starkiller Base before it fires again' Ann Possible: (She makes a speech to the 50 Rebel Solders) 'Thanos and Kylo Ren is sending the Imperial First Order Team to attack us and capture BB-8. So are you gonna fight against them, or die? If you want to help us, now's the time' 50 Rebel Solders: (Cheers) Iron Man: (He flies in the battlefield in his Mark 48 suit with Iron Rescue & Thor) 'Just hold them off until the Rebel Resistance gets here' Thor: 'They picked the wrong day to attack us' (He kills a Storm Trooper with his Hammer) Iron Rescue: 'Remain alert, Kylo Ren is going to find Rey at all costs' (The Rebel Transport arrives after the attack) Aqua: (She, Riku, Terra, Roxas, Namine and Lighting appears) 'Hello, Sora & Kairi' C-3PO: 'Master Luke, it's good to see you again' Kairi: 'You got a new Keyblade' Aqua: 'Same dress' Sora: 'I saw Kylo Ren....Han Solo's young brother, he was here' Storm Trooper: 'The Rebel Fighters are outnumbering us, we need to escape' Kylo Ren: 'Forget the droid, tell our remaining Team to fall back. We got what we came for' (Then he uses the Force to pass out Rey and carries her to his First Order Shuttle) (Rey uses the Force to avoid control by Kylo Ren's) Rey: 'You're afraid....and you will never be strong as Darth Vader' (Then Kylo Ren left) (Finn sees Poe Dameron in his X-Wing including 4 X-Wings take out 3 Tie-Fighters in one shot) Finn: 'That's one hell of a pilot' Maz Kanata: 'Protect this Ancient Lightsaber, find your friend' (She hands it to Finn) Finn: 'Poe! (He sees Poe Dameron and walks to him) How did you managed to survived the crash?' Poe Dameron: 'You saved BB-8 while I got rescued by Luke & Leia' Finn: 'I need your help' C-3PO: 'This Map is nearly complete, but the last piece needs to be found' Luke Skywalker: 'It's in R2-D2, but it's in sleep mode' (BB-8 sees R2-D2 in sleep mode) (News Reporter): 'We have reports that the Starkiller Planet is planning to charge the Laser Cannon and destroy planet D'Qar. Their only hope is the New Republic and the Avengers to destroy Starkiller Base before the cannon fires again' (In the Office Room inside the Resistance Base, Tony Stark talks to Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Luke Skywalker and Captain America) Ann Possible: 'So how's your daughter Rachel doing?' Tony Stark: 'She's postponed the Wedding for her & Pepper Potts's son Andrew until Thanos is destroyed' Captain America: 'I didn't knew until now' Tony Stark: 'Back in May a few months ago, I almost lost Sora & Kairi by Venom & Xehanort, so I had to trash my suits. Then we had to deal with Beerus, and we also destroyed Golden Frieza, and also take out Project Ultron. But the truth is I don't want to stop...plus I don't want to lose Pepper including my daughter Rachel' Kairi: 'I'm glad that Sora and I managed to be together' Luke Skywalker: 'We'll need all the help we can get, so that Thanos and Kylo Ren can be defeated' Tony Stark: 'It'll be best if you just sign the Sokovia Accords, we can make the last 24 hours normal' Ann Possible: 'All right then, I'll sign it.' (She signs her name on the Sokovia Accords) (Sora, Kairi and Luke Skywalker has sign their name on the Accords also) Captain America: 'I can accept your deal by signing the Accords, but there has to be safeguards' Tony Stark: 'I'll do that, then we can get you & Scarllet Witch reinstated' Ann Possible: (She gets a phone call and she answers her cell phone) 'What is it? Oh-no, we need to head to a Mission Briefing' (At the Control Room) Tony Stark: 'The First Order used Nanotechnology to build Starkiller Planet with a lightspeed Laser Cannon' Cale: 'It's another Death Star' Poe Dameron: 'I wish that was the case, Cale. (He shows a hologram of the Death Star) This was the Death Star.... (Then pulls a hologram of Starkiller Planet) And this is Starkiller Base' Akima: 'So it's 3 times bigger' Thor: 'How can this massive Weapon collect so much energy?' Finn: 'It absorbs the power of the Star. As the weapon is charged, the Sun is drained until it disappears' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'I just got word that Starkiller Base is about to start charging its weapon again, planet D'Qar is being targeted' Kairi: 'Than means we're next' C-3PO: 'If they destroy this Rebel Base here, the Resistance is doomed' Ann Possible: 'I checked the map of Starkiller Base, and there's a Thermal Oscillator at Precinct 47. If we can destroy it, we might blow up the planet before the weapon fires again' Finn: 'I can remove the Shields, but I need to be there, on the planet' Luke Skywalker: 'We'll get you there with Han's help including mine' Kim Possible: 'I'm going with you, you're gonna need backup' Han Solo: 'It's risky, but this could work' Elastigirl: 'If you're planning a rescue attempt, the Republic General will go with you to try and get Kylo Ren to be free from the Dark Side' Spider-Man: 'Let's prepare for launch and move out' (Kylo Ren boards the First Order Shuttle as Finn tries to stop them) Finn: 'No! Stop!' (But he was grabbed by Sora & Kairi) Kairi: 'Wait, Finn. You'll get caught also!' (But it was too late, the First Order Shuttle takes off) Finn: 'REY!!' Han Solo: 'My young brother is being controlled by Snoke' Leia: 'There is still good in him, and don't say Death Star' (Last Lines of the Episode) (On the Rebel Ship's Control Room) Tony Stark: 'Once we get to Starkiller Base, I'll provide some cover fire while you take out the Reactor' (He suits up in his Mark-48 Iron suit) Poe Dameron: 'Just leave that to me, the First Order's weapon will be destroyed before it fires' Thor: 'We must prepare ourselves' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'There is Hope for us' Narrator: 'As our Heroes plan to rescue Rey and take down Starkiller Base, the weapon has slowly begun to recharge. So can Ann Possible, Luke Skywalker, Finn, Han Solo and the others succeed before time runs out? Stay tuned for the next explosive episode of Disney Heroes' Gallery 500 Storm Troopers listen to the Imperial General's speech.jpg|Starkiller Base is holding a speech before the large Laser Cannon fires People on the tiny planet of the New Republic watched in horror as the Starkiller Base's laser is about to strike.jpg|The people watched in horror as the large Laser closes in on their planet The Disney Heroes and Avengers including the Rebel Resistance head to planet D'Qar.jpg|Planet D'Qar Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Hope Category:Teamwork Category:Tragic Category:Space Travel Category:United Allies